ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Freedom Fighters (Sonic the Comic)
}} The Freedom Fighters is a group that appeared in Sonic the Comic published by Fleetway Editions. They are a resistance group that opposed Dr. Robotnik's dictatorial rule of planet Mobius. History The original Freedom Fighters consisted of Sonic the Hedgehog (the leader and founder), Tails, Porker Lewis, and Johnny Lightfoot. These four individuals had been transported six months into the future by Robotnik (who had taken control of the Omni-Viewer to perform the task),''Sonic the Comic'' #8, "The Origin of Sonic" only to find that Robotnik had conquered the planet in their absence.''Sonic the Comic'' #9, "Back to Reality" The Freedom Fighters were introduced as a team a short time later.''Sonic the Comic'' #21, "Girl Trouble, Part 1" The team was supported by the Kintobor Computer, which possessed the knowledge and personality of Doctor Robotnik's nice alter-ego, Doctor Ovi Kintobor. Amy Rose also joined the team,''Sonic the Comic'' #22, "Girl Trouble, Part 2" eventually becoming the leader in Sonic's absence. During Sonic's extended absence in the Special Zone, Shortfuse the Cybernik joined as a temporary member.''Sonic the Comic'' #89, "A New Hope" Through Shortfuse they were introduced to the scientific genius Tekno the Canary,''Sonic the Comic'' #91, "Secret Weapon, Part 2" who remained with the team even after Shortfuse parted ways with them.''Sonic the Comic'' #97, "Boiling Point" The Freedom Fighters originally operated out of a subterranean base, which had once been the laboratory belonging to Doctor Kintobor. When this base was discovered by Robotnik (thanks to Knuckles the Echidna),''Sonic the Comic'' #35, "Power of the Chaos Emeralds, Part 1" they were forced to flee it and roamed Mobius disguised as Bob Beaky's Travelling Circus (downloading the Kintobor Computer onto one of Mobius' Golden Rings).''Sonic the Comic'' #37 and #38, "Robotnik's Revenge" This base was lost as well when Super Sonic destroyed it during a rampage.''Sonic the Comic'' #81, "Running Wild, Part 2" In their last days before Robotnik's defeat, they operated out of Tekno's secret underground lab.''Sonic the Comic'' #94, "The Monster Wakes, Part 1" The Freedom Fighters eventually succeeded in toppling Robotnik's empire and freeing the planet.''Sonic the Comic'' #100, "The Final Victory" In the days following the fall of Robotnik's empire, although there was no further need for "Freedom Fighters", the old members of the team continued to thwart evil schemes and protect the civilians of Mobius from attacks. They constructed a new base in the Emerald Hill Zone, the Control Centre, allowing them to monitor the planet for signs of attack and respond to distress signals. The Control Centre was manned by the Kintobor Computer, who was uploaded into its systems and hooked up to a network of sensors.''Sonic the Comic'' #108, "The Evil Empire, Part 1" Members had been slowly whittled away over the years: Porker Lewis quit after a nervous breakdown, temporary member Shortfuse was kicked out after falling out with the gang, and Johnny was killed in battle. Trivia *Most members of the team were Sega-created characters (Porker Lewis and Johnny Lightfoot having been based on the Animals rescued at the end of the Sonic video game levels), although later members were STC originals. See also *Freedom Fighters (Sonic the Hedgehog) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Superhero teams Category:Fictional organizations Category:Fictional law enforcement agencies Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Fictional elements introduced in 1994